minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
GymSock17
GymSock17 is a veteran player of MineCraft Planet Earth. Player History 2nd Era Gym joined the server in late March, 2015. Justinjacob was on at that time, and he invited GymSock to the city of Bangkok. When he joined he asked justinjacob if Bangkok was located in its real life location on a map of Earth justin said it indeed was. Gymsock liked the town, so he stayed. He began his first construction project, which was the Brewery, which justinjacob commissioned after he found many brewing stands in Manila, and needed a use for them. He then started the metro, and built a station under the National Library of Bangkok, which was unfinished. He also provided dirt to New London, which was bombed by SpideyBren2000. He built himself a trade shack, and also claimed 2 outposts for Bangkok, one in Chicago and one in Darwin. GymSock17 was usually a quiet player, guiding his personally-known friends on the server such as emmettmaster and PirateKing147, as well as yellowrockerman, through the perils of Earth. The Unknown GymSock17's 2nd Era base was filled with artifacts from other cities and events from all across the server. Many of these items would never see sunlight again. 3rd Era During the 3rd Era, Gym would own the town of Rhodes, on the Greek island of which it was named after near the coast of Anatolia. The town would also end up incorporating the island of Cyprus, Taurus in Anatolia, and would annex the town of Hispaniola after justinjacob became tired of being a mayor. The Rhodes itself would become home to a small castle, and a lighthouse designed after the Colossus of Rhodes. The town would disappear at the end of the 3rd Era. 5th Era Upon hearing of the restart of the server, GymSock17 entered the server not long after the start of the 5th Era. He would go on to found the city of Alexandria, the first city in Africa for the era. It was at this time, his real life friend YellowVictini would join him. The town's first building was the Great Lighthouse of Alexandria, based upon the lighthouse from ancient times. Gym himself would live in the lighthouse, while the other residents would live in modern-themed home built by Yellow. With much assistance from Garrett, the Suez Canal was built nearby, allowing much faster travel through Africa between Europe and Asia. The company of YellowCorp was headquartered in Alexandria by YellowVictini, best known for producing the Crusader Tank vehicle. Upon the end of the 5th Era, Alexandria was the most prosperous city in Africa, and one of the largest farming centers on the server. 6th Era With the 6th, Gym went with a more isolationist approach. He settled the islands of Mauritius and Reunion, about 2,000 km east from Madagascar in the real world. The town Mauritius-Reunion was founded. The city was part of the Franco-British Union, in which Gym was the head armament maker. With the role of Head Man-At-Arms, Gym opened an arms manufactory called MR Industry, which primarily made hundreds of the FBU's standard rifle, the AK-47, as well as some other weapons. The main factory was partially under Mauritius and partially under the Ocean, with smokestacks rising out the water from the factory beneath. After the Franco-British Union was dissolved, Mauritius-Reunion would not join another nation. Mauritius and Reunion were connected by Gym via a railway system beneath the ground and ocean, allowing quick transportation between the islands. Towards the end of the 6th Era, a group of new players founded a town on Reunion and built on the island, claiming they did not know it was under Gym's sovereignty. However, the inexperienced players forgot to add funds to their town, causing it to collapse. With the support of the nearby town of Rhine, which encompassed all of Madagascar, Reunion was seized while the new players were off. This act almost started a war between Mauritius-Reunion alongside Madagascar against the benefactors of the new players. They argued via Discord messaging, with the players' benefactor arguing what Gym had done was illegal, and that claims did not mean he owned reunion, "....despite it being in the town's name, guns make claims, not words." Gym, still owning the MR Industry gun factory from the days of the FBU, replied; "Then rest assured, as I have a great, many of them." All the claims by the new players were abandoned, and the disagreement ended. 7th Era Gym plans to take part in the 7th Era. =Friends= GymSock17 doesn't look for enemies, he tries to make friends with everyone, even if he doesn't necessarily like how they act towards others. He has many people on the game who he considers a friend. or at least in good acquaintances with. Here is a list of those people: PirateKing147 emmettmaster yellowrockerman smasherman4765 Agent_Omega Enamir47 8bit_craftr Netherjon GA1109 DONREPANOCHA SpideyBren2000 Eice6 (now known as EnderIce6) AbsurdAJ hot_shot17 F1sh98 OwlCharles YellowVictini anyone who is willing to be a friendCategory:Players